x Leave out all the rest
by Miiss Dreams
Summary: “Me desculpe, mas... Eu não posso ser quem você é”.– Disse a Haruno deixando que uma lagrima caísse de seus olhos que agora estavam tristes.


**Leave out all the rest**

Sinopse

"Eu acordei assustado essa manha, sonhei que você me deixava, a minha cereja estava me deixando, mais sabia isso era apenas um sonho."– Ele disse entre suspiro para ela"

"Me desculpe, mas... Eu não posso ser quem você é".– Disse a Haruno deixando que uma lagrima caísse de seus olhos que agora estavam tristes.

Eu sonhei que estava desaparecido  
Você estava tão assustada  
Mas ninguém escutava  
Pois ninguém mais se importava  
Depois do meu sonho  
Eu acordei com esse medo  
O que eu deixarei  
Quando eu morrer?

Então, se você me perguntar, eu quero que você saiba ...

1º capitulo ~ Deixe de fora todo o resto

Quando minha hora chegar,  
Esqueça os erros que cometi  
Ajude-me a deixar pra trás algumas  
Razões que deixem saudades.

"Desculpe-me, nos somos diferentes e isso não pode continuar, eu sinto muito mais eu não posso ser..." – A rosada fora interrompida por um certo Uchiha que agora deixara lagrimas derramarem.

"Não, por favor, não me deixe, você sabe, eu te amo, te amo muito e além do mais você sabe, os opostos se atraem" – disse Sasuke chegando perto de Sakura, ficando cara a cara com a rosada.

"Mais Sasuke pare e perceba, você pode até me amar mais... mais eu não te amo mais agora eu tenho que ir, tchau" – Disse Sakura pela ultima vez deixando Sasuke ali, estático e calado depois de tudo o que sua cereja avia falado.

- Aa – Foi apenas o que conseguiu falar depois de bater em seu despertador – grr... – Deu alguns resmungos e logo depois se alevantou, cambaleando e seguindo rumo ao seu banheiro. Era assim todos os dias, acordava sempre as 6:OO, dava uma resmungada e ia rumo para seu banheiro tomar seu banho, Sasuke já estava acostumado.

- Que sonho estranho – Sasuke disse se arrepiando ao sentir a água do chuveiro tocar sua pele quente, regulou a temperatura do chuveiro para quente, depois disso tomou um banho rápido, desligou seu chuveiro pegando sua toalha que estava próxima ao Box, enrolou-se na toalha e foi para seu quarto, pegou a roupa de sempre, um terno preto com uma gravata azul marinho, tentou arrumar seu cabelo mais foi em vão, sempre tinha aqueles fio de cabelo rebeldes. Pegou sua mala que continha papeis e mais papeis, tudo relatórios para fazer, foi pra sua sala, lá foi rumo sua cozinha e logo depois tomou seu café e pegou sua mala que avia jogado no sofá e foi para seu carro, um Vectra preto, foi rumo para seu escritório mais ouve um problema, o transito àquela hora já estava lamentável, 6:3O e já estava tudo parado, São Paulo sempre fora um caos, ligou o radio e ficou ali esperando uma brecha para poder passar, mais nada, depois de uns 1O minutos o transito já estava melhor que antes, até que ficou livre lá pelas 6:5O, saio o mais rápido pelas ruas de São Paulo, pois já estava atrasado, pois as 7:1O tinha uma reunião com uns executivos. Depois de um tempo correndo pelas ruas de São Paulo, Sasuke deu uma parada em prédio enorme, com mais de 10 metros de altura, estacionou seu Vectra e adentrou o prédio, pegando o elevador e apertando o numero 8, esperou uns segundos até que o elevador para no 8º andar, logo quando abriu a porta do elevador já viu que seria mais um dia daqueles, avia muitas pessoas correndo pra lá e pra cá, então Sasuke saio o mais rápido de lá e foi rumo a sala onde teria a reunião, que bom faltava apenas 3 minutos para a reunião, entrou na sala e já avia uns executivos, então Sasuke se sentou em seu lugar e logo depois chegou os executivos que faltavam, então começaram a falar de empréstimos, dinheiro, nada de importante para Sasuke, basicamente Sasuke não falava nada, apenas concordava com a cabeça, queria sair o mais rápido dali, estava com saudades dela, então aquela terrível reunião acabou, era 10:30, ás 11:00 já saia, bom de seu trabalho era que chegava as 7:00 e saia às 11:00. Então ficou ali parado na cadeira por alguns segundos até que um dos executivos lhe chamou a atenção.

- Meu caro Uchiha a reunião já acabou – Disse Naruto sorrindo.

- Assim claro então até a próxima – disse o Uchiha saindo de lá e indo rumo ao mesmo elevador que pegou quando chegou. Espero que o elevador lhe leva-se para baixo, parecia que não chegava muito, nisso Sasuke começou a tirar sua gravata, não se importava se algum executivo vise ele sem gravata, estava cansado de gente falando, realmente executivo não era trabalho para Sasuke. Pronto, o elevador parou, Sasuke saiu o mais rápido de lá indo direto para seu carro estacionado, ao entrar no carro, atirou sua mala para o banco de trás ligando seu carro e pisando fundo no acelerador, correndo pelas ruas de São Paulo, Sasuke andava a 75 k, com as janelas abertas, quando começou a chegar perto de sua casa Sasuke começou a andar devagar, até que parou em uma casa media, humilde, de cores claras e janelas brancas, com rosas no jardim, estilo casa de bonecas. Estacionou então frente à casa e adentrou o portão de ficou frente a porta também branca, com uma boneca avisando "SEJA BEM FINDO", apertou a campainha, e logo uma mulher de cabelos rosas e um vestido rosa claros lhe abriu a porta.

- Amooor – Disse a rosadinha passando suas mãos pelo pescoço de Sasuke.

Não fique ressentida comigo  
Quando se sentir vazia  
Lembre-se de mim  
Deixe de fora todo o resto

- Sakura calma assim eu vou cair – disse o moreno, segurando Sakura pela cintura – e ai tudo bem meu amor? – perguntou o moreno.

- Tudo e você? – perguntou Sakura roubando um beijo de Sasuke – Lembrou-se de mim hoje?

- Sempre meu amor, sempre – disse Sasuke fechando a porta atrás de si.

Sasuke levou Sakura até sua sala, beijando o pescoço da mesma, arrancando suspiros de Sakura, até que encostou a mesma contra a parede, ficando cara a cara com ela, ficando minutos em silencio, até que foram interrompidos pela campainha que tocava.

- Sasuke alguém esta chamando – disse Sakura sem tirar seus olhos dos de Sasuke.

- Não se preocupa, daqui a pouco vai embora, vamos ficar aqui, apenas eu e você – disse o moreno fechando e abrindo seus olhos.

- 'Sakura, querida você esta ai?' – perguntou uma voz delicada.

- A estou sim Ino, espere já vou abrir a porta – gritou Sakura afastando-se de Sasuke que estava com uma cara emburrada.

- AH oi Sakura, tudo bem? – disse Ino entrando na casa da sua amiga com dois livros.

- Tudo sim Ino – respondeu Sakura com um sorriso.

- Olha só Sakura eu vim aqui rapidinho, só pra lhe entregar esses livros que você me pediu – disse a loira passando para Sakura dois livros, um pequeno de capa de uma cor vermelhe e outro maior com a capa azul.

- A Muito obrigada Ino – Agradeceu Sakura.

Logo depois que Sakura agradeceu, Ino foi embora, Sakura voltou para sua sala e encontrou Sasuke atirado no sofá, se sentou ao seu lado e acariciou seus cabelos.

- "Eu acordei assustado essa manha, sonhei que você me deixava, a minha cereja estava me deixando, mais sabia isso era apenas um sonho."– Ele disse entre suspiro para ela – Me diga Sakura você nunca ira me deixar não é? – perguntou ele olhando para ela.

- Claro que não Sasuke, eu te amo – Disse a Haruno olhando para uma foto que tinha perto de sua televisão, na foto estava ela, Sasuke e Itachi, irmão de Sasuke. Sakura estava olhando para alguém naquela foto, alguém que estava tirando sua atenção.

Não tenha medo  
De levar a minha derrota

Eu compartilhei o que fiz

Eu sou forte por fora

Não completamente  
Nunca fui perfeito

Mas nem você foi

Então, se você me perguntar, eu quero que você saiba ...

Depois de ter ido embora, Sakura escuta logo em seguida a campainha tocar, pensou então que fosse Sasuke, que tivesse esquecido algo, então foi rumo a porta e quando abriu teve uma surpresa era Itachi irmão de Sasuke, Sakura ficou imóvel na porta, então Itachi entrou o mais rápido na casa, fechando a porta e prensando-a na parede.

- Itachi, você é louco – Perguntou Sakura olhando fixamente nos olhos do Uchiha mais velho – Seu irmão acabou de sair daqui.

- Eu sei, eu o vi saindo – disse ele sussurrando no ouvido de Sakura – Então resolvi vir aqui matar a saudade – Disse ele passando a mão na cintura de Sakura.

- Não Itachi, espera – disse a garota colocando suas mão no Peito de Itachi, fazendo o mesmo se afasta.

- O que ouve Sakura? – questionou Itachi, pois estranhara a atitude de Sakura, pois conhecia sua amada muito bem;

- Itachi eu acho melhor acabarmos tudo... – disse a garota com os olhos lagrimejando, - eu não agüento mais tudo isso, é você, é o Sasuke, eu já estou cansada, cansada. – terminou Sakura que agora não conseguia parar de soluçar, logo sentiu uma mão grade e quente lhe abraçando, era Itachi.

- Calma Sakura, logo logo isso ira terminar – Sussurrou Itachi para Sakura.

- Como assim Itachi? Não estou lhe entendendo – disse Sakura que já avia conseguido controlar seu choro e agora olhava fixamente para Itachi com seus olhos vermelhos.

- Sakura venha cá, que eu vou te explicar – disse Itachi puxando Sakura pela mãe e levando ela para o sofá vermelho bordo, o mesmo que Sakura estava sentada com Sasuke, o sofá ainda estava amarrotado. Logo que chegaram perto do sofá, Sakura foi a primeira a se sentar e logo foi perguntando o que Itachi queria lhe explicar.

- Itachi olha só eu espero que não enrole, diga de uma vez o que você queria se referir quando disse que logo logo isso iria acabar? – pergunta Sakura nervosa e irritada, pois não esta entendendo o que o Uchiha mais velho queria lhe disser.

- Sakura acho melhor nos irmos embora de Konoha – disse Itachi rápido.

- O que...? O que você... Disse? Ir embora? Mais para onde Itachi? – perguntou Sakura que agora sim não estava entendendo nada.

- Eu não sei Sakura, eu só sei que não posso viver assim, desse jeito, enganando meu irmão, Sakura eu amo você e não consigo ficar longe de você – disse ele que se aproximava cada vez mais do rosto de Sakura, robando lhe um selinho – e então o que você acha da ideia?

- Itachi eu não sei se é uma boa ideia, imagine o que iram pensar de mim, quando souberem que eu Fuji com o irmão do meu namorado - disse Sakura que se alevanta do sofá e segue rumo a janela.

- Sakura isso não importa, ninguém é perfeito, você acha que quase todos daqui não têm segredos ou coisa assim? – disse Itachi que seguiu Sakura e agora estava atrás da mesma, beijando seu pescoço – e ai o que você acha? – perguntou de novo.

Ficaram um tempo em silencio, logo depois Sakura respira fundo e responde.

- Quando podemos ir e para onde iremos – respondeu, e logo em seguida se vira para Itachi mantendo seus olhos para o chão.

- Quando você quiser – disse ele levantando o queixo da garota e lhe dando um beijo, logo depois tomando a mesma em seus braços.

Quando minha hora chegar,

Esqueça os erros que cometi

Ajude-me a deixar pra trás algumas

Razões que deixem saudades

Não fique ressentida comigo

Quando se sentir vazia

Lembre-se de mim,

[b]deixe de fora todo o resto[/b]

"Sasuke.

Desculpe-me, com certeza quando você ler essa carta já não estarei mais em Konoha, já estarei bem longe.

Sabe Sasuke, você foi o primeiro homem que eu amei, que eu amo, e que eu sempre amarei, mais sinto em lhe disser, já não da mais, não me sinto confortada com essa situação, não sei se um dia você poderá me perdoar... Mais eu te peço me perdoe.

Haruno Sakura."

Sakura fizera uma carta na calada da noite, já se passara uma semana depois da conversa dela com Itachi, e já era o dia, do dia que iria embora de Konoha, o dia que iria disser adeus aos seus amigos, talvez nunca mais os vises, o dia que diria adeus ao seu namorado, ainda não avia entendido que iria embora com Itachi.

Depois de arrumar todas sua coisas, Sakura para por um estante e senta, e fica pensando até que ouve uma batida na porta com certeza era ele que avia chegado pra lhe buscar.

- Oi meu amor – Disse Itachi lhe abraçando.

- Oi Itachi – disse Sakura com uma voz triste.

- A não fica assim, nos vamos construir uma vida juntos, e iremos ser bem felizes, agora você já arrumou suas coisa? – questionou.

- É você tem razão Itachi, pois é já arrumei sim – disse a garota mais animada.

- E Sasuke? – pergunta Itachi pegando uma bolsa e abrindo a geladeira de Sakura e pegando o necessário de alimentos para os dois.

- Não sei, ele não falou mais comigo pessoalmente, só me ligou ontem a tarde, mais eu não tive coragem de atender, até pensei que ele iria vim mais não apareceu – respondeu Sakura ajudando Itachi a colocar as frutas na bolsa.

- Sakura, você deferia ter atendido, ele pode estar desconfiado – disse Itachi parando por um segundo e olhando para Sakura serio.

Sakura não disse nada apenas ficou colocando os alimentos na bolsa.

- Sakura vai pegar sua bolsa que eu termino aqui – disse Itachi quebrando o silencio.

Sakura subiu em silencio até seu quarto, pegou sua bolsa e a carta que escreveu para Sasuke, deixou a mesma em cima de sua cama, com certeza Sasuke iria vir atrás dela então veria a carta em cima da cama.

Sakura desceu com um pouco de esforço, pois sua mala estava um pouco pesada, mais depois de muito esforço, Sakura chegou no final da escada, Itachi já estava lhe esperando,.

- Vamos? – perguntou com um sorriso.

- Claro – Respondeu Sakura mais feliz, rapidamente Sakura já estava pronta com sua mala, frente a porta, até que viu Itachi atrás de si e abril a porta para que passassem, até que ...

- Sasuke? - Perguntou Sakura assustada.

- O que é isso Sakura? Você ia embora? Ia me deixar? Com o meu irmã?!? – foram tantas perguntas que nem Itachi que estava atrás de Sakura, pode entender.

- Sasuke me desculpa – disse Sakura respirando fundo. – mais eu não aquento mais, eu não me sinto mais atraída por você. – Completou.

- Você disse que nunca iria me deixar – ele disse entra lagrimas.

- Sasuke, você não entende – disse ela que agora largando sua mala e indo em direção ao Sasuke. – Entenda Sasuke, não existe mais amor, da minha parte não então não vamos dificultar, então, por favor, entenda.

- Como eu posso entender? Você esta me traindo e com o meu irmão e além do mais você ia fugir – Disse ele que já estava transformando suas lágrimas em ódio.


End file.
